spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongia
Spongia '''is a fanon game for the PS4 by SuperFanon'D!. The game is incomplete but is publicly released and will gradually release updates. Story Spongia was a great province in the medieval times, homeland to many sponges. Back then, gold was used as currency there, and they mined everywhere for gold. Unfortunately, one mine dug too deep and released things that shouldn't have been released. Strange and violent monsters emerged from the mine and wreaked havoc over the entire province, as the sponges had disturbed them. Warriors had been recruited by the main city, Pures, to protect the province. Four unlucky fish, who happen to be SpongeBob, Patrick, Sheldon, and Eugene, who were traveling nearby the land in a caravan, had been abandoned while the others on the caravan left due to an attack of monsters. They grabbed some weapons: SpongeBob took a bow, Patrick took a spear, and Eugene took a wand, and they headed off to a safe place. Sheldon got lost and was trapped by monsters, however. Gameplay Class Selection The gameplay begins right after a cutscene that goes over the events making up the story of the game. At the beginning you are prompted to choose a character: SpongeBob, the archer, Patrick, the warrior, and Eugene, the mage. Upon finding Sheldon in a hidden area guarded by many dangerous monsters, you are also allowed to play as him, who fights with a dagger. Experience Each character has different attacks and different spells they can do. Gain experience by killing monsters with these weapons and spells. Enough experience and you'll level up! You can also do quests for experience, but often a quest requires a certain level. Currency Gold is used as currency in the game and can be used to buy armor and better weapons from merchants. Gold is obtained by killing monsters or by dong quests as a reward. Monsters also have a chance of giving you armor or weapons upon death too. To get gold, kill monsters or do quests. Inventory There's a limit to how many goodies you can have at once! You can only have 36 items. Not much, you'd think, but if you have two or more of the same item, those items take up one space only until you get 100 of them, in which case you need another slot to get some. Additionally, there are banks in some cities where you can safely store and retrieve your items. These banks are cross-class too, meaning if you find a good wand for your mage as an archer you can put it in the bank for your mage to collect! Dying If you take too much damage fighting enemies, you'll die. Fortunately, your magic allows you to revive yourself, but that magic is strong and can only be used so many times! You have 10 "Soul Points". You lose 2 of these every time you die but regenerate one every ten minutes. Lose them all and you'll wake up in the Pures hospital with all your items in your inventory gone! Every 15 levels, you are allowed to have a maximum of one more soul point. However, you should still be very careful! Quests Quests are started by talking to somebody who needs your help. These people have green names written above their heads. They'll tell you to do something, so do it! You always have a book with a list of all quests and how difficult they are, what level is required to start them, and who starts it. We've conveiniently listed all of the quests here, with their difficulty, level requirement, how to start, and what it's about. If you click on the name of one you'll be whisked away to a page with more detail (and an entire walkthrough)! Please note this section is incomplete, so not all quests are here with an available link. Quest List *The King's Recruit: The first quest possible to do, and mandatory to do. Talk to the caravan driver outside of the broken caravan, then get to Pures and talk to the king, where he recruits you to guard Spongia from those terrible monsters! It's very easy and there's no level requirement. *'The Golden Trail: '''An easy level 1 quest. Talk to Enzan, who's right next to the gate leading out of Pures, then run down the Golden Trail to meet his brother to tell him he said hi. The Golden Trail has monsters on it ranging from level 1 to 7. *'Waront's Key: 'Another easy quest, but for level 3. Go to the Pures jail and find Ooni, who wants you to find a man named Waront who had a key to the prison cell so he could get out, but hid in the sewers after the king found out and stayed there. Just find Waront in the rat-infested sewers, get his key and free Ooni! *'Cake Recipe: 'An easy level 4 quest. In Pures, a chef was told by the king to give all the recruits some cake, but that's a lot of cakes to make and he's running short on ingredients! Bring him what he tells you to and he'll be able to make the cakes! The ingredients can be easily bought with some gold from the merchants in the nearby farm. *'Saccharum: 'An easy level 5 quest. Talk to Hatath in the Naivila Forests, who needs some saccharum, a special plant, for his garden. Unfortunately, all the saccharum has been hogged by some spider-like monsters in a cave! Get him some saccharum while getting rid of those monsters! *'Come back soon to see more quests! Navigation By now, you're probably wondering where all these locations are. This section gives a list of major locations and how to get to them. This list has nothing on it at the moment, so be patient! Category:Video Games Category:Incomplete Category:2015 Games Category:2015 Category:PS4 Games Category:SuperFanon'D!